rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Qrow Branwen/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Qrow_rtx2k15_low_res.png|Concept art for Qrow, from RTX 2015 QrowWeapon.jpg|Concept art for Qrow's weapon Official Designs Yang kid storyboard hakustina.jpg|Storyboard art of Yang's story in Burning the Candle, by Kristina Nguyen Hakustina542608450ab43.jpg|Storyboard art of Yang's story in Burning the Candle, by Kristina Nguyen hakustina54260e17cddcc.jpg|Pre-animation artwork from Yang's story in Burning the Candle, by Kristina Nguyen rwby jp qrow profile.png|Qrow's volume 3 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website Official Posters RWBY V5 Poster.jpg|Qrow in the Volume 5 Poster. Promotional Material V5 RNJR and Qrow preview.png|Qrow in the Volume 5 promo Turnaround Models Qrow Turnaround.png|Turnaround of Qrow Manga Chapters Manga 2 flashback of Qrow.jpg|Ruby remembers when Qrow saved her and inspired her to be a Huntress. Manga 14, Qrow makes a cameo in Ruby's flashback.jpg|Qrow, in Ruby's memory Manga 15, Qrow Branwen.jpg|Qrow making a cameo in Chapter 15. Screenshots - Trailers Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0892.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0908.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1066.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1816.png|Qrow vs. Winter V3trailer 9.png V3trailer 10.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1882.png|Awkward elevator ride 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1948.png|"Did ya miss me?" V3trailer videogames1.png|Qrow pwning Ruby 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1984.png|Yang's next. Volume 5 Trailer Vol 5 Trailer 0008.png RunningInThe90s.png Vol 5 Trailer 0011.png Vol 5 Trailer 0013.png Vol 5 Trailer 0014.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Black and White 1116_Black_and_White_21956.png|Qrow's mysterious message to Ozpin Screenshots - Volume 2 Burning the Candle V2 06 00029.png|Qrow wielding his scythe. Qrow Close-up.png|A close-up shot of Qrow. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00027.png| Stand back girls Vol3op 34.png|Grrrrrrrrrr Vol3op 35.png|Look, a distraction! V3 Opening 00029.png|Old memories Vol3op 37.png|Branwens Vol3op 38.png| Zoom and enhance! New Challengers... V3 02 00054.png|Qrow at the Crow Bar. How fitting. V3 02 00055.png|A drunken old crow. V3 02 00056.png|Watching JNPR's victory. V3e2 00056.png|You may be impressed, but I'm not. V3e2 00103.png|Brace yourself, Winter is coming. V3e2 00104.png| V3 02 00108.png|Staggering out of the bar. It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00019.png|"I'm talking to you, Ice Queen!" V3 03 00021.png|No, not you... V3 03 00022.png|...I'm talking to your sister. V3 03 00023.png|Qrow and Winter have a stare down. V3 03 00028.png| V3 03 00031.png| V3 03 00032.png|''En garde!'' V3 03 00033.png|Clashing swords. V3 03 00037.png| V3 03 00039.png| V3 03 00040.png| V3 03 00042.png|I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! V3 03 00045.png| V3 03 00046.png| V3 03 00047.png| V3 03 00062.png|I dare you! V3 03 00065.png|Ooooh...so close. V3 03 00072.png|Oh, hey Ruby. V3 03 00073.png| V3 03 00074.png|Did I miss you? Not really. (Just kidding.) V3 03 00076.png|"Catch you later, kid." V3 03 00079.png| V3 03 00080.png| V3 03 00081.png| "Communication's a two way street pal!" V3 03 00082.png|Watches Winter about to leave. V3E3_Qrow winks at Winter.png| V3 03 00085.png|"You think they're scared of your little ships?" Lessons Learned V3 0400058.png|"You're nothing but talk kid!" V3_0400060.png|Qrow wins. FATALITY! V3_0400061.png| V3_0400062.png|Who's up next? V3_0400064.png| I walk a lonely road... V3_0400065.png|...the only one that I have ever known... V3_0400066.png|...don't know where it goes... V3_0400067.png|...but it's home to me V3_0400069.png| V3_0400070.png| V3_0400071.png|TINY MINISKIRT! V3 0400072.png| V3 0400076.png|"Remember you're talking to a member of the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon." V3 0400077.png|"Team STRQ." V3 0400078.png|Well, I'd best be going. V3 0400079.png|"You two still have a long way to go." V3 0400080.png|You're never done training when you're a Huntsman or Huntress. Never Miss a Beat V3e5_00103.png|In Ozpin's office V3e5_00104.png|"So, have you chosen your guardian yet?" Fall V3_0600002.png| V3_0600003.png| V3_0600013.png| V3_0600014.png| V3_0600015.png| V3_0600017.png| V3_0600020.png|Time for some hard truths V3_0600021.png| Beginning of the End V3 07 00088.png| V3 07 00090.png| V3 07 00092.png| V3 07 00093.png| V3 07 00097.png| V3 07 00098.png| Destiny V3 08 00031.png|"Hey, Firecracker." V3 08 00032.png| V3 08 STRQ.png|Coolest team to graduate Beacon PvP V3 09 00114.png|So what's the plan? Battle of Beacon V3 10 00106.png|Got Glynda's back V3 10 00146.png|Tag team Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00078.png|Slash slash! V3 11 00086.png|The scythe has been unleashed! V3 11 00087.png|Fear the Reaper V3 11 00088.png| V3 11 00089.png|Killing Grimm V3 11 00090b Qrow Scythe.png| Badasses never look at the camera. V3 11 00093.png|When in battle, always remember to quip. End of the Beginning V3 12 00147.png| V3 12 00148.png| V3 12 00150.png| V3 12 00153.png|"Silver eyes" V3 12 00154.png|"You're special, Ruby" V3 12 00155.png| V3 12 00156.png| V3 12 00157.png| V3 12 00158.png| V3 12 00202.png| V3 12 00203.png| V3 12 00204.png|A dusty old crow... Screenshots - Volume 4 Volume 4 Opening vol4op_00013.png Family V4 04 00058.png V4 04 00063.png V4 04 00064.png V4 04 00067.png V4 04 00068.png V4 04 00070.png V4 04 00072.png V4 04 00073.png V4 04 00074.png V4 04 00075.png V4 04 00076.png V4 04 00077.png V4 04 00078.png V4 04 00079.png V4 04 00080.png V4 04 00081.png V4 04 00082.png V4 04 00083.png Tipping Point V4 06 00054.png V4 06 00058.png V4 06 00062.png V4 06 00064.png V4e6 qrow block face view.png Punished V4 07 00027.png V4 07 00028.png V4 07 00029.png V4 07 00031.png V4 07 00033.png V4 07 00035.png V4 07 00036.png V4 07 00037.png V4 07 00038.png V4 07 00043.png V4 07 00046.png V4 07 00048.png V4 07 00050.png V4 07 00051.png V4 07 00053.png V4 07 00054.png V4 07 00056.png V4 07 00057.png V4 07 00058.png V4 07 00059.png V4 07 00060.png V4 07 00061.png V4 07 00062.png V4 07 00063.png V4 07 00064.png V4 07 00066.png V4 07 00067.png V4 07 00068.png V4 07 00070.png V4 07 00072.png V4 07 00073.png V4 07 00074.png V4 07 00075.png V4 07 00076.png V4 07 00082.png V4 07 00086.png V4 07 00087.png V4 07 00088.png V4 07 00089.png V4 07 00090.png A Much Needed Talk V4 08 00001.png V4 08 00002.png V4 08 00003.png V4 08 00004.png V4 08 00031.png V4 08 00032.png V4 08 00033.png V4 08 00034.png V4 08 00046.png V4 08 00047.png V4 08 00048.png V4 08 00049.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 00061.png V4 09 00062.png V4 09 00063.png V4 09 00067.png V4 09 00071.png Kuroyuri V4 10 00018.png|Being carried through Kuroyuri on a stretcher V4 10 00034.png|Leaning against the same tree from the Ren family photo Taking Control V4 11 00056.png No Safe Haven V4 12 00004.png V4 12 00005.png V4 12 00006.png V4 12 00044.png V4 12 00046.png V4 12 00051.png V4 12 00056.png V4 12 00058.png V4 12 00084.png V4 12 00085.png V4 12 00086.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00014.png Welcome to Haven V5 01 00001.png V5 01 00002.png V5 01 00012.png V5 01 00013.png V5 01 00014.png V5 01 00016.png V5 01 00017.png V5 01 00023.png V5 01 00024.png V5 01 00034.png V5 01 00035.png Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Transitions chibi transition qrow.gif Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00002.png Chibi2 09 00003.png Chibi2 09 00005.png Chibi2 09 00006.png Cool Dad Chibi2 10 00001.png Chibi2 10 00002.png Chibi2 10 00003.png Chibi2 10 00004.png Chibi2 10 00005.png Chibi2 10 00011.png Chibi2 10 00012.png Chibi2 10 00013.png Chibi2 10 00014.png Chibi2 10 00017.png Chibi2 10 00021.png Chibi2 10 00022.png Parent Teacher Conference Chibi2 13 00001.png Chibi2 13 00002.png Chibi2 13 00003.png Chibi2 13 00004.png Chibi2 13 00005.png Chibi2 13 00006.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00007.png Neptune Noir Chibi2 16 00028.png Chibi2 16 00029.png Chibi2 16 00030.png The Mystery Bunch Chibi2 17 00017.png Steals and Wheels chibi2 19 (8).png chibi2 19 (9).png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00007.png Chibi2 20 00008.png Chibi2 20 00009.png Chibi2 20 00010.png Chibi2 20 00011.png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00013.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Qrow Branwen images